


Irrational

by riseuplogan (WonderAvian)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Existential Angst, Existentialism, Gen, POV First Person, Psychological Horror, fear of the unknown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/riseuplogan
Summary: Fear is a natural, if sometimes completely irrational response.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Irrational

Fear is a natural, if sometimes completely irrational response. I know what is real and what isn’t. There is no reason to be afraid of the dark.

The unknown is vast. It is to be marvelled at, to be understood, to be held.

The ever reaching expanse of space hovers above me, filling my room with the light of the stars. I’ve always loved - no, appreciated, the wonders of space and the world around me.

How unfortunate for me, then, that the lights are so easily switched off by what lies in the dark.

I am the foil against nightmares and sleepless nights. There is nothing, no-one that can sneak past my defenses. This will eventually get me in trouble. I am in trouble. I am trouble myself, and its resolution. I am my own demise, yet I am the salvation for everyone around me.

I know all this. Logic knows all of this. Logic knows there is only one with the chance to stop it, stop him, stop us, and he made his home, way, way down in the dark long, long ago.

Logic knows I should not be afraid.

And yet, as the lights blink out one by one above me, I have never felt so scared.

The one that lurks has come to pull me into the dark.

I am by myself, but I am not alone.

I’m descending by the grip on my feet, pulling me through the floor.

Everything goes away.

Fear is a powerful, dangerous thing for a side. I’m sorry that I never got to truly understand it. You are stronger, faster. Quotes go by, and I could go on. Comprehension eludes me still.

My stars are gone.

This is a different universe now.

Down here, with a calmer mind, the dark is all-encompassing. Calming. Reassuring. Me, and the better me.

It’s all so much clearer now.

I’m not afraid anymore.

I’m right here.

Lights out.


End file.
